Nowadays, in the medical field, Computed Tomography (CT) is used quite widely. CT is a type of medical equipment for performing tomography scan using X-rays, receiving signals using a detector, converting the signals into digital data, inputting the digital data into a computer, and converting the digital data into image.
With an increase of data layers scanned by CT, a volume of data sampled by CT is increasing. Therefore, a large transmission bandwidth and a high transmission speed are required for transmitting the data sampled by CT, which in turn increases data transmission pressure.
Therefore, an efficient method for compressing the CT data is needed to improve data transmission efficiency brought down by large amount of CT sampled data.